For Rose
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are in love. There's no denying that. But their families are feuding, and it's certainly not the best thing ever to have to hide something that large from everyone around you.


**A/N: Let me know what you think in a review! Should I continue it? Should I not continue it? **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy firmly clutched his quill in his hand, staring desperately down at the blank sheet of parchment in front of him.

This had been him for the past hour or so, sitting alone in the Slytherin common room and _attempting_ to write a letter to someone. Specifically, Rose Weasley.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just could not coax himself into beginning to write, even though he desperately wanted to. And desperately was not an exaggeration.

He had to do it some time, and he knew that for a fact.

And more than that, it was better for him to do it sooner rather than later, before it became that much more difficult.

By it, he meant breaking up with Rose. Yep, that was the problem.

It hurt his heart to even think about her and how she would respond in just a few hours to what he had written; he couldn't even imagine it.

That was part of the reason why he didn't want to break up with her in person, even though it, most likely, wasn't the best idea to break up with someone through a letter.

Even if that were true, which it happened to be, he wouldn't hesitate to admit that he would be far too scared to even attempt it.

Scared for the potential breakdown for him, and scared to see how hurt she would be about the matter herself. How hurt they would both be, at that.

It wasn't as if he wanted to break up with her. No, of course not. Not in a million years.

If it were up to him, they would continue to go on like this because they were both happy. But truthfully, they weren't, and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

They weren't truly happy together because they both knew that their families hated each other and they could never let it show that they were in love, something that should be much easier, but for them, unfortunately, wasn't.

Therefore, he knew that what he was doing was right. It just had to happen, and that was it.

But if he knew that, why couldn't he just set his quill on the parchment, start writing, and be done with it?

Though, he did know why. It was quite obvious, after all.

He, Scorpius Malfoy, loved Rose Weasley far too much.

There was no denying it at this point, no matter how much he would've liked to.

Part of him wished it had never started. Why did it even have to?

The Malfoy family and the Weasley family practically hated one another, so obviously going into this, the two of them both knew that there would be some trouble.

But at the time it seemed so alluring, a secret relationship where everything happened behind closed doors.

And maybe that was just it. They were both still young, Hogwarts age.

Maybe the two of them really were so naïve to believe that their love could push through that, like in those muggle fairy tales that father had told him about. The children of two feuding families fall in love and they run away so they can be together. It looks bad throughout the entire story but their love is strong and in the end they push through it all and end up together. Happily ever after.

But happily ever after didn't exist in the real world, and that was one thing he was smart enough to know.

Blinking furiously, Scorpius cleared his mind. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He had to stop reminding himself of the options that weren't, and think realistically. As of now they couldn't be together because of their families. Nothing more, nothing less. That was that.

He began to write.

_Dear Rose,_

_My beautiful, wonderful Rose. _

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you in a letter instead of just talking to you, and well… So am I. Maybe it would be easier like that. But I'm not taking the chances. Knowing myself I would probably just break down even worse._

_But that's not the point of this letter._

_The point is to let you know that… I can't do this anymore. You deserve better than this, a boyfriend who you can talk to your friends and your parents about, not someone who you have to hide._

_We're splitting up, Rose. We're…_

Angrily, Scorpius tore the piece of parchment and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it and not caring where it landed.

He then dropped his head down onto the desk and groaned, closing his eyes.

Scorpius began picturing their memories together as if they were yesterday, and he clutched onto them for a moment, forgetting about the letter and everything else around him.

At first they were holding hands. It was their first date, their first kiss, and so on.

And then he was picturing Rose. Her fiery red hair. Her gorgeous, pure blue eyes. And her beautiful smile, the one that always lit up the room and made his day that much better whenever he saw it.

Opening his eyes and bringing his head up slowly, Scorpius was instantaneously reminded of why he was writing this letter.

He wasn't doing this for him, he was doing this for Rose's sake. For their families' sakes as well, but for the most part, for hers.

He took a deep breath, staring determinedly at the new piece of parchment waiting in front of him. And at once, he began writing.

From then on, Scorpius didn't stop. He continued to write his letter to Rose without once looking back. Because now, he knew that what he was doing was for the best. For Rose, for him, for their families, and for everyone else around them.

Sure, it hurt him more than anything to have to do this. But he also knew that they both loved each other, and if that was meant to be, than it was.

After all, the saying goes that sometimes, doing the right thing is the most painful thing to do. And even if breaking up with Rose hurt like hell, he knew in his heart that because they both loved each other so much, that it would work out again someday if it truly was meant to be. Just like in the fairy tales.

Taking a deep breath and reading over the letter for what seemed to be almost a thousand times, he lifted his shaking hand, and tried his hardest to neatly finish it off.

_You're the most amazing and wonderful person I've ever met, and I don't want you to ever forget that, or me._

_I love you, Rose Weasley._

_I love you._

_Yours forever and ever,_

_Scor._

**FIN.**

* * *

_This fic was written for: _

_If You Dare Competition – Prompt 98, We're Splitting Up…_

_King of the Fanfics Competition – OTP Breakup (Scorpius/Rose)_

_Honeydukes Competiton – Jelly Slugs_


End file.
